


#016 Lugar

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker





	#016 Lugar

El lugar favorito de Stiles, en el mundo mundial, es entre los brazos de Derek. 

O tal vez lo sea entre sus piernas. 

No importa, no hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que prefiera estar que con Derek.


End file.
